Over His Head
by Lori94
Summary: Entry for the Summer of Slaves fest on LJ. Young Scorpius develops a crush on Harry when Albus brings him home after their last year of Hogwarts. Subtle flirting occurs over the next few weeks, but Harry has a secret and he's sure that the lifestyle he enjoys will be way over Scorpius' head.


**Title:** Over His Head  
**Author/Artist:** Anonymous  
**Prompt:** #45 by **sksdwrld**  
**Pairing:** Harry/Scorpius  
**Master/Slave:** Harry/Scorpius  
**Word Count**; 7,957  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Contains (Highlight to view):** Spanking, Toys, Bondage, Marking/Hickeys, Age Difference (but not chan), Orgasm Control, very brief mention of het ships – Harry/Ginny and Astoria/Draco  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** It may have an NC-17 rating but this is not PWP. Thanks so much for your beta skills, SB!  
**Summary: **After his last year of Hogwarts, Scorpius comes home with his friend. Pretty soon, young Scorpius develops a crush on Harry, subtly flirting with him over the next few weeks, but Harry has a secret and he's sure that the lifestyle he enjoys will be way over Scorpius' head. Harry intends to scare Scorpius but what he finds instead is a very relieved and excited young man, ready to devote himself to servitude.

**Over His Head**

The Floo in his office sparked and sputtered before Harry's eighteen year old son came through. Harry smiled and stepped over to hug the younger version of himself.

"Hi, Dad," Albus hugged his father tightly as he attempted to maneuver out of the fireplace.

Harry was confused at first but soon discovered that they'd be having some company. A blond youth appeared as soon as the grate was free and Harry recognized him at once. He turned a surprised but discreet glare upon his son before offering the young Malfoy heir his hand.

Scorpius wore a bright grin as he shook Harry's hand, "Hello again, Mr. Potter! It's so great to see you again!"

Harry tried to smile back but had to control a slight twitch when the boy wouldn't let go of his hand. "It's nice to see you again as well, Scorpius."

"Al calls me Cor…" Scorpius reminded him looking out from behind his long, feminine lashes. "I don't mind it if you want to do so as well."

Harry extricated his hand and turned to his son. "I haven't seen you and your siblings in months and you bring home a guest?"

"James is going on a trip for his job, Dad. Didn't he tell you?" Albus shook his head. "And Lily's off to Mum's for the first week of summer. I brought Cor because his Dad isn't too keen on him being gay and he's kicked him out. Don't make me send him away!"

Harry took in the details he'd forgotten or not known in the first place. "Draco's an idiot, Scorpius. I'm sorry he's not a more supportive father figure."

"He thinks that since I look like him I should be his clone or something." The young blond bit his lip. "Are you going to kick me out, too?"

Harry frowned, "Of course not. Come on, we'll fix up Al's room so you can both stay there for a while. You're both of age so let's Apparate home shall we?"

Albus wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders. "He hasn't been to the new house yet, Dad, but don't worry, I've got this."

Harry turned on the spot and Apparated to his house. He opened the door and quietly made dinner while the boys got settled into the attic room. When the meal was complete, he called out for them to come and get it, but the boys didn't show up right away so he had to place stasis charms on the food and fetch them. Harry knocked on the door but still they didn't answer.

"C'mon, mates! Dinner time!" He turned the knob and pushed open the door to find Scorpius and his son flipping through some magazines.

The boys complied, quickly tucking their magazines out of sight.

Suspicious, Harry narrowed his eyes at Albus. "I don't mind you two reading about Quidditch at the table, you know. Only your mum had that little peeve." He watched green eyes nervously meet grey before hastily looking for another focus and knew that it must've been porn mags they'd been looking at.

"Th-That's ok, Mr. Potter." Scorpius blushed and glanced away toward the bottom of the stairs. "It's one of my dad's annoying little idiosyncrasies, as well."

"Rules are as follows." Harry shook his head with a smirk and led the boys down to the home-cooked meal that was waiting for them. "First one up opens the window for the post owls and starts the coffee machine. Also, I get the business section of the morning Prophet, but you boys can fight over the rest. Now, relax and let's eat."

They walked into the kitchen and sat down. Harry served the food and the conversation was calm and light, but the three of them were only just getting used to each other and he expected that to change during the weeks to come.

Over the next several days, Albus went on a few job interviews but ended up agreeing to help his uncle George in the Hogsmeade location of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Scorpius, however, made himself invaluable to Harry. He learned the layout of the house and just how Harry and Albus enjoyed their coffee while also learning to cook.

Lily joined them the next week but only for a few days as she'd promised to spend most of her summer with a friend in Sussex.

Harry was only mildly disappointed however because he genuinely enjoyed the company of both boys. In light of that, he sought to help them out here and there. He bought a few new cookbooks and left them where the young blond could easily find them. He spoke with George who soon gave Albus more responsibilities at the store. He also praised their accomplishments often and offered helpful hints when they made mistakes.

That's when Harry noticed that Scorpius had a slight crush on him. The blond boy would make a joke and then wink at him, or flutter those long, luscious eyelashes while cooking Harry's favorite meal. He was always watching Harry and flirting with him. Harry even suspected that the couple of times Scorpius had mistakenly left the door to the bathroom unlocked while he was in the shower weren't really accidents.

**~oOo~**

Things finally came to a head one night when Harry had the house to himself. The boys had been home for almost six weeks, during which they'd grown restless. This led to several disagreements with Harry, who'd been forgoing his usual means of stress relief in favor of the boys remaining ignorant of that means. Their response to the disagreements was to spend time with friends at a wizarding club, so Harry opened up his private 'closet' and went inside, intending to spend time alone with his sexual frustration and his right hand.

This 'closet' was actually a room and it held all of Harry's fantasies. He had a special bed and a dresser of clothes as well as a multitude of sex toys. He had albums filled with pictures of men he wished to bring here. Being who he was, he'd never have a chance of doing the things he wanted to with those men. He picked up one album and flipped through the still pictures of Muggle actors and models. Putting that one down, he carefully lifted another one and turned page after page – this one was filled with magical pictures of famously attractive wizards he didn't know and would probably never meet. The last album held the worst of his sexual fantasies…the attractive wizards he knew or had met – some he'd already bedded, and some he knew would never consider it.

Harry focused on one picture that night…the picture of Scorpius and his father. Draco was a fit and impressively beautiful man, but he was unerringly straight and unfortunately still a git, so he'd always remain a fantasy. His son, on the other hand, was sweet and eager to please…not to mention bent as a Muggle clothing hanger and living in his house.

Harry shook his head. _What in Merlin's name am I thinking? That boy is not only my son's age, he's innocent and pure… He'd be lost in my world of sex and debauchery…_

But the picture of young Scorpius kneeling at his feet wouldn't leave his mind, nor would the desire for the boy's pouty lips wrapping around his member. Harry huffed to himself in frustration as he touched the face of the Scorpius in the picture before beginning to undress himself.

Knowing that his hand wasn't going to be enough, he went to the nearby dresser and pulled out a pair of forest green dragonhide pants with a black silk short-sleeved button-up shirt. The tight feeling of the dragon skin as it slid up his legs was sensual and somehow gave him confidence. The silk added a level of luxury to it, and Harry felt as if he'd been given new life. He smiled to himself as he turned and locked the 'closet' door before heading out into the night.

His destination that evening was his favorite wizarding club. It was not only a gay dance club but it had a special level where he could indulge in his more base desires. He Apparated to the alley behind the club and knocked on the heavy door.

A slot in the door opened. A wand scanned him with a simple spell before withdrawing, and soon, the portal opened for Harry.

"The stairs are being rebuilt, sir. You'll have to use the other entrance," the guard said apologetically.

Harry frowned but nodded. He hated using the other entrance because more people had the chance of recognizing him, but if there was no other way, then he'd just have to accept it. He headed over to the door which lead to the public side of the club and pushed it open. Grimacing at the throng of people, he began to make his way through the crowd. His eyes scanned the dance floor for the presence of any of the young men he'd had the pleasure of dominating. He didn't see a single one, but his eyes widened as he caught sight of a platinum blond boy.

Harry quickly looked toward the bar and saw his son buying drinks. He set his lips in a frown to show his displeasure as he made his way across the room. He tapped Albus' shoulder and waited.

"Jeez, Dad! You scared the shit out of me!" Albus gasped.

"What are you and Scorpius doing here?" Harry asked, fighting the urge to place his hands on his hips.

"Our friends from school wanted to go to a club. Zabini heard about this one and wanted to try it out." Albus picked up the tray and added a levitation spell.

"This isn't the type of club you want to hang out at, Al." Harry sighed.

"Look, just stay away from us and I'll try to keep our group away from you, okay?" the younger man asked in exasperation.

"Fine." Harry glanced at the door marked 'Members Only' and nodded. "Make sure none of your friends go through that door, and I'll talk to you at home."

Albus rolled his eyes but nodded and returned to the table.

Harry walked over to the door he'd warned his son about and tapped his wand with a special spell. The door opened and he was able to view the pictures of submissive men who were available for tops to dominate that evening. Some of them were barely older than Al and Scorpius but Harry gravitated to them anyway. They were there of their own free will, after all, and he was desperate for a shag with a specific type in mind so he could protect Scorpius from himself.

Suddenly the door behind him opened again. Harry instinctively turned away so as not to be recognized, but as a large man passed him, he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you sure we're allowed back here?" Scorpius was asking a man, who looked a few years older than Harry. "I'm not a member…"

"Scorpius?" Harry called, incapable of thinking past that.

"Harry?" The blond whirled to face his friend's father.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked aggressively.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," Harry growled, stepping between his son's friend and the guy, which forced Scorpius to look at the other older man again. "Scorpius, I told Al not to let any of your group come back here."

"He said we could be alone back here…and comfortable," Scorpius bit his lip. "The wall isn't so comfortable…you know?"

"This is crazy, man! You're ruining a good lay for me!" the guy whined.

"I don't think you know what you're getting into here, Cor." He drew a careful breath. "You should go back to your friends."

"Don't let him tell you what to do, kid!" The guy glared at Harry. "Look, I dunno who you think you are, man, but his tight little ass is mine!"

"If he's not aware of the kind of club this is, he should go back to his friends," Harry snapped over his shoulder.

"Harry…?" Scorpius started to look nervous.

"What is it, Cor?" Harry asked softly.

"Its part dance club and part sex rooms… right?" Scorpius asked biting his lip.

Harry sighed running his hands through his hair as he walked around the boy. "Sort of."

"What does 'sort of' mean?" the younger man asked just as Harry stopped behind him.

"Listen, kid, if you ain't gonna do it with me, I ain't waiting," the guy snarled, causing Scorpius to back into Harry.

"If you take anyone else away from the dance floor, make sure they know what's going to happen before they pass through that door," Harry snarled right back while wrapping comforting arms around Scorpius. "The owners have rules and your membership can be revoked."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The guy was clearly enraged, but when Harry finally looked up into the man's eyes, he backed off. "Potter?"

"It's real nice to see you too, McLaggen." Harry's eyes narrowed. "Now, go find another piece of ass…preferably one who knows what's going on."

Cormac McLaggen just nodded and backed away, cursing his luck. You just don't mess with a man who killed a dark lord.

Harry shook his head and pulled Scorpius into the nearest room, which happened to be an office. "Are you alright, Cor?"

The younger man nodded as he sat on the nearby chair. "There's something I need to tell you, though…I'd read about this place, Harry. I was the one who suggested it to Zabini."

"What? Why?" Harry asked. "How did you hear of it?"

"There's an ad in one of the mags I read…and I love that mag." Scorpius bit his lip.

Harry frowned. The only magazine he'd seen Scorpius reading was one he'd suspected of being porn and, because of the club's backroom activities, that was the only type of magazine the club ran advertisements in. "So you know what goes on behind the 'members only' door? You wanted what McLaggen was going to do?" Harry concluded.

"I do and I did…" Scorpius took a deep breath. "But I'd rather it be you…Sir."

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, Cor… you're so young and you're my son's friend! What would Al think?"

"Al knows about it, too – I showed him the ad," Scorpius protested.

"Wait, Al knows about the back of the club?" Harry was taken aback but quickly refocused on the real issue. "I mean – what would he think of you dating his father?"

"He knows I've got a pretty deep crush…he doesn't care – not really." The blond looked up at him. "Please, Harry?"

Harry glared at the boy. How could he talk the blond out of it? He could inform Draco…no, that would have adverse effects to more than just Scorpius' sex life. He could just say 'no'… and let the poor boy fall victim to McLaggen or someone like him – damn, he couldn't find it in him to do that for the same reason. Maybe he could scare Scorpius with the depth of his desires. It would likely break Harry's heart to watch the sweet boy run from him, but he'd rather that than see his son's friend hurt more deeply.

"I'll agree to a trial run - tomorrow." He brought his green eyes to bear on the blond boy. "One day, at home. You're to be home at midnight tonight, and I want to see you kneeling next to the door of my private closet at eight o'clock in the morning. Am I understood?"

Scorpius' face lit up like a Weasley Firecracker as he stood. "Yes, sir. I'll see you then!"

"Cor," Harry called softly as the blond turned to leave. "I'll have to escort you out of the 'members only' area."

Scorpius just nodded.

Before opening the door for the boy, he took hold of Scorpius' wrists and turned him so his back was pressed against it. "First, I'm going to give you something to hold you over for the night." Harry pressed his hips forward allowing the younger man to feel his erection. "If you still want me after tomorrow, we'll talk, but for now…" He lowered his mouth heavily onto Scorpius'.

The boy moaned as Harry's tongue teased his lips apart and plundered the warm, wet cavity. Only a need for air could break that kiss, and it soon did, leaving Harry's ardor visible in his eyes.

Scorpius had an unfocused daze in his, but licked his lips to savor the feel.

"I'll escort you to Al, but I want you home by midnight…and I'll be there to see it if you're not." Harry said, kissing his temple softly.

Scorpius' eyes sparkled as he nodded eagerly. "Yes, Sir."

Harry did exactly what he promised, taking Scorpius by the back of the neck, he opened the door and brought the younger man to the table where his son was sitting with his friends and sat Scorpius down. "I don't want any of you going past that door." He said cryptically pointing to his recent point of origin. "Al, I want you boys home by midnight."

Albus glared at his father. "I'm eighteen! I shouldn't have a curfew, damn it!"

"Think of it as punishment. I found Scorpius behind that door when you said you'd keep your friends away from it." Harry stared at his son intently.

"Fine," Al snapped, shooting Scorpius a dark look.

The blond had the grace to flush in embarrassment as he took a swig of the drink in front of him. "Sorry, Al."

"No big deal, Cor," the young brunette sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry to cut things short guys. Midnight is in an hour."

His family had no clue that he was one of several people who owned and operated this club, but Harry was well within his rights as he returned to the door and placed age and mind scanning spells on the frame of it. This would ensure that anyone crossing that threshold was safe, sane, and consenting. He shook his head, wondering why those weren't among the spells already in use there as he returned to the office to think. He cursed his luck and decision when he realized he had to abandon his plans for the evening and return home to not only enforce the curfew but calm his mind to plan for the next day. On the way out of the club, he ignored his son's group, opting to just see them later.

When he reached the house, he made some hot chocolate while planning the next day's activities, and then sat with a book until midnight. At twelve-fifteen, he glared at the door. Five minutes after that, the door opened to reveal Scorpius helping an inebriated Albus through the door.

_At least this gives me ammunition for tomorrow's activities._ Harry thought darkly. "You're late, Scorpius."

"Sorry, I didn't want to leave him alone with those guys, though," the blond said apologetically. "No telling what they'd let him do, you know?"

"I'll give him a good talking to in the morning, and you'll be punished for your tardiness during our trial." Harry kept a hard glare aimed at the errant boys. "Now get to bed. I'll take him and see you at eight-thirty." He conjured a stretcher and used a levitation charm on the passed out form of his son.

"But you said eight…" Scorpius reminded him softly, continuing to support his friend as Harry guided the stretcher toward the stairs.

"I also said midnight…" Harry gritted his teeth. "I want you to get seven solid hours of sleep before our day together. I also want your body clean, so the extra time allows for a shower as well as your rest. Go. Now."

Scorpius bit his lip and finally gave in, hurrying around Harry to arrive at the room he shared with Albus minutes before Harry got there with the other boy. In fact Scorpius was naked and in bed by the time Harry got Albus into their bathroom. He discreetly watched Harry cast an Aguamenti charm over Al's face and tell him to get ready for bed.

By the time Harry got between his own sheets, he was exhausted and exasperated with both boys and couldn't even find the energy for a quick wank before his eyes closed.

**~oOo~**

The alarm woke Harry at seven-thirty, so he got up and took a shower before going into his son's room. He shook Albus' shoulder just as Scorpius began blinking the sleep from his grey eyes. Harry didn't stop him from heading off to get ready; he just kept trying to wake his son.

By the time the blond boy finished his shower, Al was gone, the coffee was made, and Harry was in the kitchen rifling through the owl post which had already been delivered.

"We're not doing this on empty stomachs, Cor," Harry nodded to the pile of ingredients on the counter. "Bacon, eggs, and hash browns…or you can make us omelets – your choice…and you'll call me 'sir' from now until I tell you the session is over."

Scorpius gulped audibly, "Yes, sir." He got right to work, and soon both of their stomachs were full. He'd made vegetable omelets with a sprinkling of Swiss cheese and bacon on the side since he wasn't overly fond of hash browns.

Harry was more than pleased with Scorpius' performance. _Could this actually work out for the best?_ He wondered as he cast a Tempus charm. There was just enough time to climb the stairs and arrive at the door to his closet if they left the dishes until later, so he told the younger man that's what they were doing and stood.

Scorpius nodded silently as he put his dish in the sink and moved to Harry's side.

Instead of meeting there, they walked together, and Harry watched Scorpius' wide-eyed wonder as the closet became his special room.

"First thing I want out of the way is last night. Al's behavior has been dealt with and he knows to stay away from the house until dinner time so we can give this a go. He's gone in to work an extra shift and doesn't seem to have a problem with us becoming involved," Harry spoke softly. "I'm very glad for that. Now, that being said…Your punishment for being twenty minutes late is a spanking." He watched as Scorpius rolled that thought around in his head.

The boy's face became slightly pink and his eyes closed.

"Have you ever been spanked, Cor?" Harry asked intent on finding the triggers he'd need to scare the boy away from the lifestyle.

The blond nodded slowly. "My nanny spanked me when I stole a toy from another child at the park I played at when I was little."

"Was it traumatic for you?" The dominant man asked softly as he guided the blond across the room toward the chairs he liked to use for things like this talk. "Did you tell your father?"

"Yes, but only because it was public…" Scorpius bit his lip as he sat in one. "She'd wanted the other boy to see that I wasn't so spoiled that I'd go unpunished for my crime. She'd done it before in private, but when Father found out she'd done it in public, he fired her."

Keeping himself professional, Harry nodded. "If this extends to a real relationship, we'll talk more about what we want to do publicly and what we'd prefer to remain private. We'll also have to find a way to gently tell your father that we're together."

"Why? He has nothing to do with it. He wants nothing to do with me as long as I'm gay," Scorpius protested.

"Because this relationship will not be a dirty little secret for us, Cor…and even if I just want to take my lover out for a simple dinner, it gets on the front page," Harry reasoned, speaking gently. "No matter what he's said or done, he doesn't deserve to find out that I'm dating his son from the Daily Prophet."

Scorpius sighed. "Alright, Harry, can we owl him?"

Harry smirked. "No. Cor, let's forget that for now and concentrate on this…on us. Breathe deeply a few times to calm yourself."

Scorpius complied silently.

"First rule is that during our sessions, my name is 'Sir' not Harry. I'm sure I said something to that effect last night," Harry reminded him. "And at breakfast…"

Scorpius winced, "Yes, you did, sir. I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's just another smack added to the spanking, Scorpius. Nothing to worry about," Harry replied. "Now I want you to stand and strip."

Scorpius did as he'd been told and, not having worn underpants that day, stripped off his shorts and tank. At first he was a little self conscious and looked down while biting his lip, but Harry soon corrected that.

"You have a beautiful body, Scorpius. Stand straight so I can see you properly," Harry commanded.

Pale skin covered Scorpius' lean form and Harry could see the curves where his muscles became more defined. Harry liked that the boy wasn't quite as tall as him but his legs were quite long. Harry's lips twitched as he noticed that the boy's rosy nipples had hardened into tight points.

"Tell me, Scorpius…are your nipples sensitive?" the dominant man asked.

"Yes, sir," the blond answered softly. "Always have been."

"I like that… Instead of adding a smack to the spanking, I'll have you wear clamps on your nipples while I spank you." Harry smirked. He loved when a man had sensitive nipples; it was so rare. "I think you'll like that."

"I've never tried them, but they look painful, sir." Scorpius chewed his lip.

"Oh, don't worry, Cor, they're quite pleasant…once you get used to them." Harry chuckled. "Turn."

Scorpius turned around, and Harry was able to see every contour of the younger man's back and ass.

"That ass is going to look _so_ good when I redden it," Harry whispered to himself as he stood to touch the boy for the first time in a sexual manner. His hand gripped his wand, and he waved it silently. "Stay calm, Cor…I'm just binding your hands. Let me lead you. Accio, nipple clamps," Harry called out. They flew across the room and into his hand, so he used the other one to tease the boy's nipples before attaching the clamps.

Scorpius hissed at the mild pain the clamps were inflicting but remained quiet as the dominant man pulled him across the room toward a bench and used his hands to position him over Harry's lap. It was a humiliating position but it didn't bother him enough to complain. In fact, he felt himself begin to harden from just feeling his cock get stuck between his stomach and Harry's thigh, and the clamps' effect lowered to that of a light ache.

"Do you feel that, Cor?" Harry murmured. "I can feel your level of arousal rising just from being manhandled into position. I can't wait to see what happens next…"

Scorpius whimpered more from the anticipation than fear, but Harry couldn't be sure which it was, so he backed off.

"Do you want to continue?" the older man asked, gently stroking his soon-to-be lover's pale bottom.

"Please, sir, yes," Scorpius gasped.

"You were twenty minutes late last night, so you'll get twenty smacks," Harry told him clearly. "I hope you understand that I'd never hit you in anger, Scorpius."

The blond nodded and cried out as the first blow came.

"You're going to count them, Scorpius." Harry spoke in a firm, 'no-nonsense' voice.

"Yes, sir…one," the younger man said in a shaky voice.

Harry's hand dropped once again, and he heard the same shaky voice say the word 'two'. He smiled fondly down at Scorpius. "Oh, Cor…baby, you're doing so well." He lifted his hand and let it fall three more times.

Scorpius counted them off perfectly, moaning here and there.

"You're doing beautifully, Cor…" Harry stroked the blond boy's smooth bottom. "Are you alright?"

"Please, sir…" Scorpius whispered desperately. "Please don't stop…" Harry gave him five more in quick succession and, once again, Scorpius counted them off with a groan or two in between. This time when Harry paused with a stinging palm, Scorpius simply whimpered, "Finish it, sir? Please?"

Harry marveled inwardly for just a moment before doing as Scorpius asked.

For his part, though tears fell from his eyes, Scorpius loudly finished counting the strokes of Harry's hand. He'd been late and he'd done it willingly because, even though Albus had been a factor, he hadn't forced his friend to wait for him at wand-point. Having willingly disobeyed Harry's direct order to be home at midnight, Scorpius knew he deserved punishment.

As soon as the last smack had been delivered, Harry took the charm off Scorpius' wrists and carried the younger man a few feet to the bed. He cradled Scorpius and rocked with him wrapped in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered. "Cor?"

"Sorry, sir…" Scorpius sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm fine really."

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Harry asked, kissing Scorpius forehead. "I'd understand if you said 'no'."

"Please, sir; if I stopped here it would render my spanking meaningless." Scorpius reasoned.

Harry nodded. "I agree with your assessment, Scorpius, and I'm so proud of the way you handled that. Now I want you to go to the bathroom and wash your face. Calm yourself and then come back. The rest of the session will be fun."

"Can I take these off?" The blond boy asked motioning at the clamps.

"Nope, they're part of the fun." Harry smirked. "Go on."

Scorpius took a deep breath when he reached the sink of the bathroom. As he splashed cool water on his face, he thought hard about this choice he'd made. _That was really intense…but Harry made it good by stopping to check on me every once in a while. Then at the end, when he held me – soothed me…I want this. I really want this, and I want it with him._ Having made up his mind and calmed down, he dried himself off and went back to the room. When he got there, Harry had a number of items lined up on the table beside the bed.

"I want you to lie face up on the bed, Scorpius," Harry said in a perfectly businesslike manner. "I'm going to use these objects to tease you, and you will resist your urge to come for as long as you can. The purpose of this is to see how long it takes to get you to that point, and extend that time every few sessions. I also want you to ask permission before you give in to that urge. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Scorpius nodded as he moved toward the bed.

"Albus has told me that you've dated at school…Did you have sex with any of your partners?" Harry waited for an answer.

"Yes, sir; but only one of them," the blond boy told him.

"I'll be your second lover, then?" Harry smiled as Scorpius just nodded. "I promise you'll enjoy this, Cor. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, sir…implicitly," he whispered, laying back on the bed.

Harry took his hands, kissed them both, and stretched them toward the headboard. "I'm going to bind your hands and then I'll begin." He cast the Incarcerous charm with a soft voice and, instead of ropes, scarves shot out to hold the boy's wrists above his head. "Lovely…" Harry lifted one item and spoke again. "This is my favorite flogger. It's made of suede and creates a pleasant effect against the skin."

Scorpius' nerves came alive as multiple strands of suede made contact with the skin on his stomach. "Oh, sir…" He moaned a few times as Harry used the flogger lightly up and down both sides of his body.

Watching the young blond writhe in his bonds was more than enough to get Harry hard. He finally undressed and walked closer to get a better view. "How do you feel?"

"Every nerve's on edge. My skin feels…I need you to touch me… Please, sir?" Scorpius whined.

"Soon, my sweet boy…soon." Harry smiled, knowing the feeling from his own training. "Hold out as long as you can." He lifted the boy's legs into the loops that hung from the canopy which brought Scorpius' hips up so Harry could reach his groin as well as his ass. "Some of my favorite things to use on my lovers are actually body parts, Cor. My tongue, for example, is among those things…" He leaned forward and licked the younger man's inner thigh. "I love marking my lovers, Cor. It's fun and primal and gives me a feeling of ownership. I'll show you…" He kissed a line from Scorpius' knee to about mid thigh and latched onto a random spot with his lips. He licked and suckled the skin before biting down lightly. "I want one of these on your neck today…"

"Please, yes!" Scorpius was desperately excited by the very idea that Harry would want him so much as to mark him.

Harry was quickly becoming attached to the boy. If he'd learned anything about reading people over the years, the blond wouldn't run at the end of the day, and Harry couldn't bring himself to be unhappy about it. "If you allow that, it means you're mine…are you sure? Use my name if you're certain."

"Please, yes! Please, Harry, yours!" Scorpius panted.

Harry took the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He'd wanted to use the vibrator and a few of the other items, but he didn't think either of them would be able to last much longer if he tried to draw this out. He said nothing as he pushed two well-lubed fingers into Scorpius' anus.

The boy gave a keening cry and bucked as Harry stretched him.

With a flick of his wand, Harry had Scorpius free of his bonds and flipped over onto his hands and knees. He quickly lubed his cock and pushed into his lover's warm, willing body. He licked his lips in anticipation of marking that flawless throat while Scorpius moaned at the pleasant feeling of fullness Harry had given him. Harry pulled the boy up so his back was against Harry's chest.

"Mine…" Harry whispered as he began to move in and out of his young lover. "Mine…"

"Yes!" Scorpius whimpered as Harry's lips found the place where his shoulder met his neck. "Yours…oh, Harry! Yours!"

Harry bit and licked and suckled, making a big red mark as he released the clamps from Scorpius' nipples. Scorpius moaned as Harry played with the now sore flesh. So caught up in feeling what Harry was doing with his hands and cock, the young blond's body just melted into Harry's. Just before he found his peak, Harry grasped the boy's cock. A wordless cry fell from the blond's lips as he fell into oblivion, covering Harry's hand in come.

As soon as Harry came back to himself, he leaned down and kissed Scorpius softly.

"Harry…" The younger man whispered, still dazed. "Hold me, Harry…?"

Harry smiled cautiously, "How about I bring you to the bedroom and we'll just lie together?"

He shook his head and tucked his head close to Harry's chest. "Don't wanna move."

Harry chuckled, "Alright, love… you don't have to."

**~oOo~**

"Dad? Cor?" Albus called as he entered the house. "I gotta tell you something! Where are you guys?"

"What is it Al?" Harry asked from the door to his bedroom.

After his lover had fallen asleep, Harry had carried him into the master bedroom. He'd held the beautiful boy close and cherished the feeling of having someone in his bed again. He hadn't had a live-in lover since Ginny had left, and he missed it.

"Where's Cor?" Al asked. "I thought you guys were 'spending some time together' today. Isn't that why I had to get out of the house on my day off? So you could be alone?"

Harry smiled at his son. "Cor's asleep. We spent all day together and we've decided that we make a good couple."

Al's jaw dropped. "I thought you'd get stuck on the fact that you've got a kid his age and one older than him! I really thought he'd be waiting in my room disappointed as hell."

"His age was never the problem, Al," Harry said frankly. "I just didn't think we had compatible personalities and tastes."

"Tastes? You and he like the same everything, Dad! Well, except for those hash brown things." Albus sighed. "I really wanted to tell you both at once. Ok, how brilliant is this? George wants to go back to doing more inventing, so Uncle Ron's going to run the original store and I'm going to run the Hogsmeade location! I get to _run it_, Dad!"

Harry stared at his son even as the voice of his young lover rang out, "That's amazing, Al!" The blond calmly walked out into the hallway and settled in against Harry's bulk. "Hi." He whispered pulling Harry's arms around his waist.

Glad Scorpius didn't feel envious of Albus' success, Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover's cheek. When he looked up, Albus was shaking his head. Harry's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Nothing," Albus snorted, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "That's going to take some getting used to, is all."

"Sorry, Al," Harry nuzzled Scorpius' neck. "We'll try not to do this in front of you."

"A-Al, I'll make whatever you want for a dinner celebration if you just leave us alone for another half an hour." Scorpius didn't wait for an answer but pulled on Harry's arm until the older man followed him back to the bedroom.

"Wait, guys!" He sighed again. That hadn't been all of the news he'd had, but he'd just have to wait to deliver it.

**~oOo~**

An hour later, Scorpius reluctantly left Harry in bed to make Albus' favorite dinner. He'd also reluctantly pulled on a pair of navy shorts but left his chest bare for Harry to enjoy. It was something to celebrate, after all…a promotion! He walked into the kitchen and passed the table and a flash of white blond hair to get into the pantry. He pulled out all the spices he'd need, putting them down on the counter as he passed it, and then set a chilling charm on the wine rack before heading to the fridge for the meats and cheeses. As he held the door open, he froze in place and blinked.

_Was there supposed to be a mirror in the kitchen?_ Scorpius thought to himself. _I thought I just saw platinum blond hair. but only I have that color…in this house._ He swallowed carefully and turned around. "D-Dad?"

"Where are Potter and his son?" Draco Malfoy asked looking distastefully at the large bruise on his half-naked son's neck with a strange calm about him.

"Upstairs…What are you doing here?" Heart pounding, Scorpius stood just out of Draco's easy reach. "You said you didn't want to see me until I came to my senses. I assure you I haven't become straight since last we met."

"That doesn't sever our blood-ties," Draco cast a Sonorus charm and called Harry's name before casting the counter charm. "Go on about your business, this is between me and Potter."

Scorpius bit his lip and began rubbing the spices into the chicken when Harry stepped into the room.

"You ok, Cor?" Harry asked softly placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine, Harry," Scorpius whispered as Harry quickly transfigured a classy short-sleeved polo from a dish towel. "Worried about you, though."

Draco's eyes narrowed at them while he watched his son pull the shirt on.

Harry smiled sheepishly when he saw that from the corner of his eye. "No need for that, Cor. Just get dinner on and make enough for your father – in case he stays."

"As I haven't seen my son since the spring holiday, I believe I will take you up on that offer, Potter." Draco shrewdly looked them over. "On to business…Potter, my friend Blaise told me his son saw mine and yours at a risqué club the other night."

"It's not that bad of a place…" Harry's cheeks colored pink. "Is that why you've come by? To talk about the club?"

"Yes…" Draco's eyes accused Harry of something, but he didn't know what. "Because he also said you were there and didn't make them leave."

"Well, it's like I said: the club isn't a bad place, Malfoy." Harry glanced at Scorpius. "If the kids stay away from the area that's reserved for members, then I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem – Potter – is that they're quite young for places like that!" Draco growled. "They're likely to be corrupted!"

"Listen, Mal –" Harry gritted his teeth and glanced again at his young lover. "May I call you Draco, please? I feel like we're back at school, and we didn't exactly get along back then." He stopped himself from saying any more before he could offend Scorpius.

"Fine," Draco sneered, intensifying the feeling slightly. "You were saying…?"

"Listen, Draco, I happen to know some of the owners of the place, and they've got rules," Harry reasoned. "If the kids are 'of age', and they stay in the public area of the club, nothing can go wrong. Spells are in place to ensure safety."

"But what happens when someone disregards the rules and willfully endangers my son?" Draco glared at Harry.

Shocked, Harry blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You were seen exiting the members' area with Scorpius in tow, Potter," Draco snapped furiously before whipping his head in the direction of his wayward son. "Nothing to say, 'Cor'?" He sneered. "Don't think I don't know what goes on in that club! The disgracefulness of your homosexual orientation combined with the scandal of your patronization of that establishment will keep the Malfoy name in the toilet for ages!"

Harry was once again floored. The other man was jumping to such ridiculous conclusions. "Scorpius, go up and see what's taking Al. I'd like to speak with your father."

The younger man was pale as he set the stasis charm for the half prepared food and walked up the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight, Harry turned angry eyes at his guest. "For your information, Malfoy…I saved your son from someone who didn't care that he didn't know what happens behind those doors, and I escorted him to safety."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "Blaise always did like misdirection. I suppose I should apologize for doubting your intentions but I did happen to see young Albus in Hogsmeade today."

"He was promoted." Harry's eyes softened. "He wasn't supposed to go into work today, but because he did, he got to talk to George, and my dear former brother-in-law divulged a new plan for WWW."

"Yes, he told me." Draco nodded slowly. "And when I asked why he wasn't supposed to return to his own home…"

"I said it was because you wanted to spend some time with Cor…" Albus frowned, breaking into the conversation. "Sorry, Dad, I guess he just got –"

"Curious…That's what I got, Mr. Potter." Draco smiled grimly. "And that's when I invited myself to your home for dinner."

"I meant to tell you, Dad, but it slipped my mind when you and Cor…" He broke off with an uncomfortable flush.

"What exactly did you and _Scorpius_ do that distracted Albus so very much, Potter…?" Draco grimaced. "You know, I named him that for a reason. Why can nobody use his proper name?"

Scorpius chuckled from the doorway. "I like that people use nicknames for me, Father…and most of them have different ones so it shows what level of affection they feel for me. I call you 'Father' and you use my formal name. Most people would think that your fuss over using my proper name would create distance between us, but I know that my name comes from your love for Mother and for me because she was born under that sign and I was conceived under it."

Harry walked over to Scorpius' side and took his hand. "To answer your question, Draco…"

"We kissed, Father," Scorpius stepped up and informed the elder blond. "Last night, he saved me from a big brutish man called McLaggen at the club who was luring me behind the members' door. Harry intercepted us and I confessed to a desire for him…"

"Him being 'Potter'?" Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Yes…" Scorpius muttered rolling his eyes at his father's disdain. "He accepted my confession and considered my reasoning as to why we should try to be together. He agreed to a day alone to talk and get to know each other before bringing me out to Al and our friends."

"If you're a member there, Potter, why interrupt?" Draco frowned. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"I interrupted because I knew Scorpius wasn't – couldn't be fully aware of the activities that take place there and…Hang on, how would you know the rules, Draco?" Harry eyed the other man.

Draco sighed. "I'm one of the owners. Astoria and I belong…"

Scorpius stared, seeing a whole new side to his parents.

Harry's lip twitched. "My name is also on that list."

"Does Mum know?" Albus asked faintly. "Cor and I only knew about the club from porn mags."

"Yes, Al; your mum knows about my predilections. Its part of why she left," Harry gently broke the news.

"So who do I take after, Father?" Scorpius looked a bit uncomfortable asking this.

"I- Well, I'm guessing Potter's not the – er – bottom, so…" The elder blond's cheeks flushed. "Me."

Harry's eyes traveled the length of the other man's body. "Really…"

Scorpius cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his lover.

"Sorry, love, I can hardly contain my – uhm – surprise." Harry grinned at the younger man.

"Your arousal, you mean," he huffed. "I'll bet you even had fantasies about him at one time."

"Perhaps…but my fantasies are all of you now, Cor," Harry whispered before bending to kiss him softly.

A loud sigh from the disconcerted Draco broke them apart. "Were you even going to tell me, Scorpius? I haven't seen you in months, and I'll wager you weren't even going to inform me of your new relationship."

"I was a bit nervous about that…" The younger blond bit his lip and nudged Harry.

Harry's lip twitched into a smirk. "But I did convince him that we should visit the Manor to tell you rather than send an owl, Draco."

Draco grimaced, realizing that Harry was somehow good for his son. "Damn, I'm going to have to accept this…"

Harry and Scorpius shot him questioning glances.

"You're his lover, Potter. I'll have to accept your company at birthdays and holidays." Draco was pouting. "I'll have to entertain the notion of having the Boy-Who-Lived as my son-in-law…and you're only a month younger than me! The scandal!" He glared petulantly at his son outright before remembering that there was another purpose for his visit. He looked around, "Where's dinner?"

Scorpius fought to keep his Malfoy Mask but gave in when both Harry and Albus cracked up. All in all, he was relieved to have his passionate lover as well as both his family and his lover's family behind him.

**~oOo~ The End ~oOo~**


End file.
